


All I Can Ask For

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Kix’s eyes were closed before he’d even landed on the bunk.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	All I Can Ask For

Kix’s eyes were closed before he’d even landed on the bunk. He stayed where he’d fallen in spite of the knees digging into his abdomen, too glad to be off of his feet to bother moving.  
  
He heard a chuckle, and a hand landed on his head.  
  
“Tired?” Jesse asked, clearly amused.  
  
Kix grunted. Post-battle shifts were always the worst. There were never enough well-rested medics to handle the number of wounded that needed attention, and he usually found himself on his feet for hours before there was a lull.  
  
“Me, too,” Jesse said, and his hand disappeared. “Don’t fall asleep there, though, come on...”  
  
It took some coaxing on Jesse’s part and some wordless complaining on Kix’s, but finally Kix managed to wriggle over Jesse to the far side of the bunk. The bunk was just big enough for one person and incredibly impractical for two, but it felt better to be pressed up against Jesse, wrapping an arm around him, feeling him breathe, knowing he was still alive. They’d only been consistently sharing a bunk for about three months at that point, but already Kix couldn’t imagine wanting to sleep on his own.  
  
He tried to open his eyes once he was settled, but his eyelids were so heavy that he barely cracked them open before giving that up as too gargantuan of an effort. He pressed his forehead into Jesse’s shoulder instead and mumbled a few unintelligible syllables.  
  
Jesse understood him regardless. “Goodnight,” he said, much more coherently than Kix. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
  
Kix smiled and exhaled, feeling some of the day’s tension ease. Tomorrow would probably be another long, exhausting day, but for now he was warm and comfortable and had someone watching over him. That was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
